The Hardest Thing
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: [Slash] - AU: The Mighty King Of Gondor Has Achieved All That Is Needed To Be A Great King And Yet He Still Feels Incomplete. What Could Possibly Be Missing From King Elessar's "Perfect" Life?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Once again, like all my *other* stories I own absolutely nothing!  
  
Note: Right now, it's mild SLASH. If continued it'll obviously develop into MORE slash. Comprende? Ah good, good! ^-^  
  
****************  
  
The front door of his creaked open but King Elessar did not look up, he didn't need to he knew whom it was. She walked slowly towards the King of Gondor, her dress dragged across the cold, stone floor, she walked in silence in the way only an elf could.  
  
"Aragorn." She finally said breaking the silence. He didn't look up only continued to read the messages he had received that day from neighboring countries. "I must speak with you." Still nothing. "Aragorn!" Finally he looked up, his stormy gray eyes revealing nothing as he looked at his queen, Arwen.  
  
They just stared at each other, the only other movement besides the rise and fall of their chests and the random blinking of their eyes was the flicker of the candle, the only source of light that sat on Aragorn's desk. Her bright blues searched the passive, stone like face, searching for something any kind of emotion any kind at all.  
  
"What does it take for one to receive attention from one's husband?" Aragorn still said nothing, silently watching her. "Answer me!" she demanded, her normally cool, calm voice cracked. Aragorn blinked but nothing more. Frustrated and at a loss Arwen knocked an ink bottle off of the desk, they both watched as it smashed onto the stone floor, glass shattered everywhere and the ink started to steadily and seep in between the cracks on the ground.  
  
"Are you not mad?" she asked looking up to see her husband still watching the spreading of the ink which now looked like a dark puddle glistening now and then from the flame of the candle.  
  
"Why are you here?" At last the man questioned, his gaze still on the ink.  
  
"So it speaks, I have not heard your voice for so long I fear I may have almost forgotten the sound of it."  
  
"Why are you here?" he repeated in the same dull tone. Arwen didn't answer her ocean blue eyes flickered with a emotion but it quickly died again, she raised her chin a little higher almost defiantly staring back at the mighty King of all men who still refused to meet her gaze. "I have much work to do."  
  
"Work?" she mocked, her voice unnaturally soft.  
  
Aragorn rested his chin on his hand, which sat vertically on the armrest of his chair before finally raising his emotionless eyes to meet the one of his wife's. "Tis late."  
  
"Yes." She agreed. "Even the King of the great Gondor must sleep sometime." He blinked in response. Arwen mentally frowned in annoyance it was like speaking to a stone wall. "I'm sure the kingdom would survive one night without you. Come back to the room, rest."  
  
"I'll rest in here." He plainly stated.  
  
Arwen flinched. "You would rather spend time in this cold, dark room alone then to be in company with me?" she paused. "Your wife?" she added. Aragorn leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving the Evenstar before him. Finally unable to stand his stares Arwen looked away, he had unspeakable won. "When did the love die?" she finally blurted out, returning her gaze to the king, her husband. Aragorn looked as unfeeling as ever.  
  
"What love?"  
  
Arwen's eyes widened, lifting a hand to her lips as she felt a cold grip tighten over her heart as she absorbed the King's words.  
  
"What love?" she repeated in disbelief. Suddenly she couldn't hide it anymore; her normally expressionless face rippled into array of emotions like when one throws a stone into a pond. Tears began to form from the corners of her eyes blurring her vision but she did not care, she no longer wished to see this man who sat facing her. "You never loved me?" She blinked, feeling two drops of tears roll down her pale cheek falling silently to the hard, cold ground.  
  
"I think Arwen," The King replied slowly in case she was to miss some of the words he spoke. "We both know the answer to that question."  
  
Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly; she took a few steps back before turning and almost ran from Aragorn who simply watched her go. When he was sure that she was at last gone he turned his attention back to his reports and messages and the room once again returned back to its still silence.  
  
******************  
  
The next day the mighty King looked down on his kingdom from a window from one of his many tall towers. He watched his people busy themselves for a new day, his frowned as he felt the rising of the sun from the east he couldn't directly stare at it but he knew it was there. He could feel it's warmth prickling at his skin; he then turned shutting the window behind him. How he hated the sun it was like a silent reminder of what he had once had but lost and could not have again. The golden rays reminded of the King of the long, silky, blonde hair that he had tried so hard to forget but he could not. He would never forgive himself if he actually did. His memories were all he had left, all that kept him going, all that kept him breathing.  
  
He had made the ultimate sacrifice for his Kingdom, a sacrifice they would never know about a sacrifice that which remained, and always would be, hidden. He had instead wedded Arwen daughter of Elrond, Evenstar of the elves to be his queen, his lover, and his bearer of his child. But so far that was not to be, fate had either been cruel or kind by not blessing them with a new life. Cruel, for Gondor presently had no heir but kind, for it would a child raised in a loveless relationship.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he rested his forehead on the cold stone wall. He was the most powerful and mighty king Gondor had ever seen and you would expect a man of such supremacy to have everything he needed, wanted, desired. Tis not to be, as luck would have it Aragorn was denied the one thing he needed, wanted, desired. He frowned as he slammed his fist into the wall, aggravated.  
  
'Where are you Prince of my heart? Come back to me, can you hear me, hear me calling for you?'  
  
******************  
  
Damn, I really have to stop making up new stories and focus on the ones I've already created! .- Aawww, but I can't help it. Just got inspired to write this. More Angst! Bwahaha! I'll continue if ya'll want me too even if I'm already behind in some updates! Lol I'll also like to take this opportunity to thank mah *new* )even though I never had one) Beta Reader: Aradiria! Who is currently Beta reading, is that a word? Anywho a chapter and I didn't want to bombard her too much so I posted this with out the reading being- betaed? =S lol I also didn't want to annoy her as this is still a maybe for continuous. Aradiria if your reading this- ^-^ Get back to work!! Lol kidding, kidding. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You Are an Angel!! Or Should I Say an Elf!! =)  
  
Remember: review if you want this to be continued or.reviewed if you want to threaten and tell me off for wasting my time on starting a completely new fic when I have others to update. I don't mind *Cheesy smile* Ooofa should go to sleepies now. Nites! 


	2. An Iron Heart

Disclaimer: Like Always Own Nothing!  
  
Credit To: My Beta-reader!! Aradiria  
  
**************  
  
King Elessar stared into his own reflection, seeing nothing but a shell of his former self. He felt so empty inside, so much that if someone poked him hard enough, breaking through his skin, they would find nothing but darkness. He would be hollow.   
  
He ran a hand across his bare chest, coming in contact with a large scar that stretched from his left shoulder up to across his collarbone. He could not even remember where and when he received such a mortal wound. Aragorn grimaced. He could remember very little of his life since becoming king. All the wars were the same. All the celebrations were the same. Everything was the same. He closed his eyes.   
  
'It is taking me a long time to be the person I want to be, no Gondor, wants me to be- needs me to be. '   
  
He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "What do I do now?"   
  
****************   
  
King Elessar's hand connected hard with the pitiful soldier that stood before him, sending him sprawling across the room. Arwen gasped moving forward to help the fallen man as Aragorn turned away, anger still blazing dangerously inside him.   
  
"You are angry," he heard his wife's passive voice speak. "You have every right to be angry but that does not give you the right to be cruel." Her harsh words would have cut Aragorn if long ago he had not already build a barrier over his heart.   
  
"I am the King of mighty Gondor, I have the right to do whatever I want, whenever I want, and if you knew better Arwen, you would know never to defy me." He replied coolly.   
  
Arwen's eyes blazed, but she quickly composed herself as the soldier she was helping leaned on her for support. "What has happened to you?"   
  
Aragorn found these words to be somewhat amusing as he laughed cruelly in her face, his head cocked slightly. "I ask myself that question everyday."   
  
The Queen of Gondor glared at her husband, disgust was written all over her normally unreadable face. She shook her head gently before turning away with the soldier resting on her shoulder. She was sure he broke a bone.   
  
"Where are you going?" "To the healer's room." she answered continuing to walk away.   
  
"Don't turn your back on me."   
  
She kept moving.   
  
"Arwen!!"   
  
Still no answer.   
  
"Do not turn your back on me!!"   
  
She paused right in front of the door. She glanced back, training her voice to be as icy and unfeeling as she would allow it to be.  
  
"I already have."   
  
Aragorn raised both eyebrows in mild shock, her words having more of an effect and answer to the situation that had just unfolded. He then narrowed his eyes again as the door slammed before throwing what he could at the door. How dare his queen disobey him! The pathetic wench was probably sleeping with that man, he decided.   
  
Long ago when Aragorn had told Arwen he did not love her, her side of the bed had become cold and empty. She had inevitably found another. She was still his wife, his queen, but she was no longer his lover and his friend. Not that it affected the man in any way. That was one less problem he had to deal with now.   
  
The anger within him re ignited. He had given up on the most precious, beautiful thing he had for *her* and this country. This stupid, useless country that would be so confused and lost without him. He had sacrificed the only being he ever loved and *this*, this is the thanks he gets.   
  
He slumped back into his throne.   
  
// "What has happened to you?" //   
  
Aragorn sighed. What had happened? What would Legolas think if he could see him now? He rested his elbow on the armrest while it propped up his chin, staring thoughtfully out the window. His mind wandering back to the only memories he could clearly remember and unlike the rest brought him peace.   
  
*************   
  
A/N: Short? Yes, I know. But I'm thinking about taking this story to the next level and I'm going to need a lot more time to work on this for it to happen. If any of you get what I'm saying =) Anyway Read and Review!! 


End file.
